Whispers of a Life Once Lived
by YappiChick
Summary: They came to him at night. / Set post-Crysis 2, pre-Crysis 3


**Author's Notes: Originally, I wrote this back in January, so I know it doesn't fit within the game's canon per se. (Or maybe it could, if it happened within the few couple of months of Crysis 2 ending.)** **As always, I'd love to know what you think.**

**Original notes: So, I know the ending of Crysis 2 was a little ambiguous with the whole Prophet/Alcatraz thing. But, based on the fact that crysis has only been calling him Prophet, I think it's safe to say that Alcatraz -his memories, his personality, etc,- have been mostly overtaken by Prophet. Poor guy, so I thought it'd give him a little bit of closure.**

* * *

They come to him at night.

A young child's laugh. The smile on a woman's face. The feel of her in his arms.

Whispers of the man he was speak to him on the edge of consciousness. The Nanosuit suit has done what it can to make the transformation to Prophet complete, but Alcatraz is not willing to let go without a fight.

Prophet knows that someday Alcatraz will lose the battle; the memories of the life he once had will be forgotten and Prophet's past will be the only thing retained.

That is why he has called this meeting with Gould.

Prophet stands on top of the roof of a skyscraper, looking down at the city that has fallen into ruin. CELL is against him and the Ceph are regaining control of New York. He is alone, but he knows he must be the one who will help bring this hellish nightmare to an end.

Footsteps approach from behind him. He recognizes Gould's swift steps.

He turns to face Gould. The doctor's face is tense; he has gone into hiding after everything that had happened in Central Park. Prophet knows that CELL is actively looking for the doctor and Strickland and recognizes the risk Gould took coming to see him.

Gould looks past Prophet to the horizon. No one from Washington has risked to come into the city to sift through the ruins. New York has been abandoned by humanity. He sighs heavily. "You get the feeling that it's not gonna get better anytime soon, huh, Prophet?"

Alcatraz barely flinches when he hears the name anymore, a sign he is losing himself.

The doctor shoves his hands into his pockets and looks at him. "So, um, you said you had something important to ask me."

Prophet nods. "I need you to deliver this for me. To..." His voice trails off as the memories of Alcatraz elude him. "...Lieutenant Strickland can find that information." He unclenches his left hand. In his palm, a chain with a set of dog tags and a simple gold band lay.

Gould approaches it closely. "I didn't hear about any military personnel being attacked recently. Hell, I didn't even know there were any teams still stationed here."

"They're mine."

Gould's face whips up. "But how did you get them? If you take off the suit..." _You'll die_ remains unspoken.

Prophet's voice is even. "The suit repairs itself from minor lacerations."

"_You_ cut it?" sputtered Gould. "Why, Prophet?"

There was a long pause. Alcatraz, in what little influence he still has, floods Prophet's mind with memories of a life that was no longer his own. "Alcatraz needed closure, Doctor."

That causes the doctor to take a step back. He shakes his head slightly. "But I thought- I mean, you said after everything in Central Park that you _are_ Prophet."

"I am," he assures Gould. "But some things are harder to forget with others. Especially without closure."

Gould runs a hand through his hair. "You should have said something sooner."

Prophet steps forward and takes Gould's wrist. "I am now. He wants this, to say goodbye. You and I can give him that."

He turns the doctor's hand over and waits for him to open his hand. When Gould does, he continues, "Tell her that he's sorry that he's not coming home."

Gould looks at him uncertainly. "What do you want me to tell her happened to Alcatraz?"

"That he died just as the attack on New York started." That much was true; the moment Prophet pulled his half-dead body off the shore, Alcatraz's life was over.

"All right..." Gould looks down at the contents in his hand. "It may be awhile until I'm able to get these out to her."

"I understand."

Gould lifts his head and glances at Prophet. A helicopter can be heard flying in the distance. "What are you going to do now?"

Prophet turns around and picks up the Predator Bow from where it was sitting. There is a city that still needs to be saved.

"Now, it is time to hunt."


End file.
